Heart Held Captive
by SakuraHaruno0923
Summary: Sasuke's only mission was to abduct Sakura and held her captive until she heals Orochimaru's arms?   Also shocked by the new and cold Sakura, Sasuke tries to find out more about her. But wait, who did get held captive, Sakura, or his heart? Full sum ins.
1. Prolouge

**Heart Held Captive

* * *

Summary:**

**He was only suppose to held her captive until she heals Orochimaru's arms. That's her only use. She means nothing more to him. But why is it that each and everyday he sees her sulking in a corner(haha, she's held captive!), somethings tingling in his heart. Was it guilt for leaving her? Hurting her? Or much worse...the weakness called...love. What's he to do when he founds out Orochimaru has other plans for her, a new body perhaps?  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

**Crappy Disclaimer, this will be my last disclaimer, so...tata! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prolouge: Orochimaru's Plan**

"Sasuke-sama, Orochimaru-sama calls you to his chamber." Kabuto called from Sasuke's door, peeking slightly at what his doing. He glared daggers at Kabuto as if signaling him to leave.

"Hn." was his only response as Kabuto closed the door and left.

'What does he want now? Herbs again? I need more dangerous missions! I'm not getting any stronger in here!' Sasuke thought, glaring daggers at the floor, as if it had a great debt in him.

---

---

---

"Oh...!! Sasuke-kun! Sit down, sit down!" Orochimaru said, grinning like a mad man.

"Hn."

"As you can see, I've called you upon my chamber..." he said in a creepy voice.

"You stated the obvious baka." Sasuke spat out.

"Ku, ku, ku. Sasuke-kun, you're becoming more disrespectful, I think I'm gonna give some _lessons_ about respect. Anyway, as you can see, I want you to do something for me." Orochimaru finished, giving a menacing smile.

"Hn. What is it?" he asked in boredome.

"Abduct Haruno Sakura."

---

---

---

"Sakura-chyaan!!!" Naruto shouted, running up to Sakuras while waving madly.

"Naruto. Ohayo." Sakura greeted in a cold, cool voice. She has just finished her shift in the hospital.

"Ne, ne Sakura-chan, don't act so cold and calm around me! You know, sometimes I feel I'm not your friend anymore!!!" the fox complained, pouting while resting his chin at Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura smiled. A genuine yet sad smile.

"Oh Naruto. Of course you're still my friend." she replied, holding his hand.

Poof!

"You know, you two look cute together." Kakashi said, dusting his clothes off, looking at them with a smile, well, if they have seen him smile.

"Shut up you old geezer. I might just report you for sexual harassment." Sakura said with a small smirk, a teasing look in her eyes.

"Am I that old?" Kakashi asked, gazing at his self, a questioning and joking look on his face. Sakura surpassed a snort.

"Ne Kaka-sensei, stop fooling around! But, you are right, Sakura-chan and I do look _good_ together! Ne, Sakura-chan?" naruto asked with a grin, lacing his arms around Sakura.

"Naruto, get your hands off of me before I do the unimaginable." she said, barely avoiding the twitching of her eyebrows.

"Oh..? Then what is the unimanigable _Sakura-chan_?" Naruto purred at her ear.

BAM! Naruto was sent flying to the wall. Sakura dusted off her clothes, regaining the once, calm and cold posture.

"I should never do that again, should I?" Naruto asked as he faintly attempted to stand up, failing because of the pain. Kakashi just shook his head and sighed.

"I take that as a no." Naruto huffed.

"So what's your business here Kakashi?" Sakura asked coldly, looking at him directly in the eyes.

"Tsunade-sama has summoned you. Apparently, some nins are spotted roaming around the borders of Konoha. she asked you to check it out." Kakashi explained, Sakura just nodded in response.

"Off you go!" Kakashi said, motioning Sakura to leave.

"Bye Sakura-chan! Bring me ramen!" Naruto shouted as Sakura left. Naruto slumped his shoulders and sighed.

"Why am I always left alone?" he asked to nobody.

"I'm here!" Kakashi said, trying to cheer up the fox.

"Tch. Thanks sensei." Naruto said with a sheepish grin.

---

---

---

'_Something isn't right. And I know it.' _Sakura thought as she scouted the area.

She didn't know she's going to see some one she never expected to see.

Nor she wanted to.

* * *

**So...I'm thrilled by this story and I don't know why. But, I hope you enjoy it! **

**Sakuraharuno0923**


	2. Encounter With Team Hebi

**Heart Held Captive

* * *

Summary:**

**He was only suppose to held her captive until she heals Orochimaru's arms. That's her only use. She means nothing more to him. But why is it that each and everyday he sees her sulking in a corner(haha, she's held captive!), somethings tingling in his heart. Was it guilt for leaving her? Hurting her? Or much worse...the weakness called...love. What's he to do when he founds out Orochimaru has other plans for her, a new body perhaps?  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

**Crappy Disclaimer, this will be my last disclaimer, so...tata! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Encounter With Team Hebi**

---

---

---

(A/N: Oh...the last scene in the prologue? It was just a...umm...sneak peak or something...hehe...well anyway..off with the story! take note...this is BEFORE Sakura scouted the borders of Konoha, and if I don't reach at least 10 reviews, I won't update! Evil Laugh Joking!!)

As Sakura traveled to the Hokage's tower, she unconsciously bumped into Neji. That's the side effects of staring into space.

"Oh! Um..hehe..gomen Neji-kun!" Sakura apologized, repeatedly bowing while apologizing.

"It's alright Sakura-chan." Neji said with a small smile.

These past years of Sakura's loneliness because of the tragic death of her parents, she and Neji got quite close...well...in an awkward way...well, maybe because of Naruto's 'Oh-so-perfect-match making-skills'...or...just his fucked-up imagination

_"Sakura-chyaan!!! Over here!!! Hurry up! The ramen's awesome!!!" the hyper-active fox called, signaling his hands to come over where he is. _

_Sakura sighed and smiled softly, she walked towards Ichiraku and sat down beside him._

_"You know the usual Ayame." she said with a smile to the girl._

_"Hai Sakura-chan! One steaming, delicious bowl of miso ramen coming up!" Ayame chirped walking to the kitchen._

_"Sooo...Sakura-chan, do know who's coming here...?" Naruto asked with a sly grin..hmm...too familiar..._

_"Oooh!!! He's here! He's here!" Naruto exclaimed with excitement, his saliva spitting into Sakura's face. Sakura annoyedly wiped the drool out of her face._

_"Well, who ever that **he **is, I have a feeling I won't like it." she said, looking at the direction Naruto was looking at._

_Neji!? Was that Neji? No...she must be dreaming, maybe he just happened to walk around._

_"Oi!!! Neji!!! Come over here man!!!" **Oh no.**_

_"What now dip shit? Did you know you ruined my schedule!" Neji asked with an annoyed look on his face._

_"Yeah. Yeah. Anyway, what do you think of Sakura-chan?" Naruto whispered softly in his ear, snickering slightly._

_"Haruno?" Neji looked at Sakura. "She's a weak, happy-go-lucky girl that has a big forehead." he finished. **What!?**_

_"What did you say you fucked up man!? What's wrong with having a large forehead huh!? At least I don't have freakishly large white eyes! And weak!? I'll show you weak!!! CHA!!!" Sakura screamed out and the rest is history. Seriously. You don't want to know.  
_

"So, you're off to a mission?" Neji asked curiously, catching up on her fast pace.

"No. Just have to take a scout at the borders of Konoha. Seems like there are some nins spotted there."

"You won't mind if I join you, Lady Sakura?" Neji asked with a slight grin.

Sakura giggled slightly at his actions, "Why of course gentleman."

(Off to the next scene, I'm just to lazy to write the others...D )

* * *

**-Borders of Konoha...in other words...Forest of Death-**

Neji had a hard time following Sakura's pace. She was too fast for his opinion.

Sakura scouted the area nervously, she had a feeling something bad will happen, besides, her hunches are always right. Another fact that's disturbing her is the memories brought back by the surrounding. About...

_Sasuke._

Sakura shook her head, bringing her attention back to the forest, not noticing Neji was eying her intently.

Rustles in the bushes were heard. Neji shook it off. But Sakura felt an aura. She pulled Neji into the back of a large tree.

"Some ones here Neji." Sakura whispered softly, a look of determination in her face.

"I know. With a chakra signature that's so strong, we'll have a hard time fighting him." Neji reassured. Sakura nodded at Neji, telling him for them to split up. They were gone in a flash.

As Sakura scouted the area more intensely, she felt the chakra signature become stronger. _This is no ordinary ninja. Whoever this person is, he may put up to a good fight._

A rustle in the bushes was heard.

_He's near. I hope Neji's alright._

* * *

**-With Team Hebi-**

"Ugh, Sasuke-kun! Why do we have to take that Sakura girl anyway? I mean, she's like soooo weak and ugly!" Karin complained with her too high pitched and annoying voice. Sasuke's brow twitched slightly in annoyance, Suigetsu smirked and said,

"Shut up bitchy. I think she's hot. I mean, when I saw her picture, she's, just, heavenly! And her body!? Damn A man! esides, you're the only one deserving in the world for the title 'Ugly'."

Sasuke glared at him. A deadly one. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt an unknown and alien feeling...

_Jealousy._

The two kept ranting and fighting, but in the end, Suigetsu winned.

Sasuke noticed a strong chakra pattern. He didn't know who was it, but he had a feeling it was...

_Sakura._

Sasuke shook his head. Sakura is too weak.

Too bad Sasuke underestimated her.

---

---

---

Sakura turned her head to her left. She wasn't sure, but she thinks she saw a tint of a familiar color...

_Onyx._

Sakura shook her head again.

_Whoosh._

Now she's sure she's not seeing things.

_Flash._

Now, right in front of her was...

"Sakura."

"Uchiha."

* * *

**YES!!! I finished it! Finally! hehehe... hope u all liked it! Ahh! I'm being killed by the tension...!!**  



	3. Fight for the Goal

**Heart Held Captive

* * *

Summary:**

**He was only suppose to held her captive until she heals Orochimaru's arms. That's her only use. She means nothing more to him. But why is it that each and everyday he sees her sulking in a corner(haha, she's held captive!), somethings tingling in his heart. Was it guilt for leaving her? Hurting her? Or much worse...the weakness called...love. What's he to do when he founds out Orochimaru has other plans for her, a new body perhaps?  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

**Crappy Disclaimer, this will be my last disclaimer, so...tata! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fight for the Goal**

The tension was rising. In the flick of a finger Neji was beside Sakura. Sasuke put on an arrogant smirk.

"So Sakura, you can't get me so you went whoring out on the second grade Hyuuga?" he asked smugly. Neji glared but Sakura held his hand, signaling him to calm down. Sakura laced her fingers at Neji's chest, tapping it. _I am a ninja. This is nothing more but a mission._ Neji blushed slightly at what Sakura was doing.

"Maybe you're right, but Neji is a good catch, at least I didn't go to a retarded, pedophile snake." Sakura said back. Sasuke twitched and glared while Suigetsu smirked in amusement. Neji looked down, uneasiness shown on his face. _She's talking shit to him now. Don't mind it Neji!_

"Psh. As if a weakling like you could kill _my _Sasuke-kun! I mean, he has the Sharingan!" Karin bragged, looking disgustedly at Sakura. Sakura raised a brow, scanning Karin features.

"Neji has the Byagukan." she said back, Karin's mouth was immediately shut. "Besides, you and Sasuke do look good together, a gay retard and a boyish flat-chest with glasses. Perfect combination. Wonder who's gonna have the baby." Sakura added, commenting on what Karin said about Sasuke being hers.

Karin seethed but Suigetsu held her back. "Why you! At least Sasuke-kun chose me over you! You're just an ugly, weak, and useless whore!!!" she shouted. Sakura just looked at her in boredom.

"You done? Fine. Now let's get this started." Sakura stated, now looking at Sasuke.

"You really believe I would even fight you Sakura? You're too weak. You can't even lay a finger on me." Sasuke mocked.

"Oh really?" Sakura smirked, grasping his neck. "Too easy."

Sasuke was shocked. Was Sakura _this_ fast? And her grasp, was she this strong? No, she was weak! Weak!

Sasuke smirked. He held Sakura's hand, causing her to blush faintly, which I might add, didn't go unnoticed. Sakura shook the thought off and grabbed his hand trying to pull it off. Big mistake. Now Sasuke is grasping her neck. Sakura panicked, was she going to lose?

"Dammit Sakura! Don't lose! Don't fucking lose to him Sakura! Do it for me!" Neji choked out. Dodging Suigetsu's sword and Karin's kick.

Sakura understood. They were in vain now. Either she fights, or let Sasuke break her, _again_. No! She won't let him! He broke her _emotionally... _and she won't let it happen again! For Neji. For Naruto, for Tsunade, for Ino...for herself! She will fight! She won't allow that once again, she will be...

_Broken._

"What now _Sakura-chan_? Can't even bring up to fight your dear _Sasuke-kun_?" Sasuke whispered at her ear. It gave Sakura the chills.

Sakura shut her eyes tight. She took a deep breath. Then...

"No! I _will_ fight you!" Sakura shouted like a battle cry and jabbed Sasuke's rib with her elbow. Neji smiled at her determination. Her determination that made him secretly fall..._in love with her._

_A love that could never become._

_For she is in love with another.  
_

* * *

**YES!!! I finished it! Finally! hehehe... hope u all liked it! Ahh! I'm being killed by the tension...!!**

**There is a bit of NejiSaku here...  
**


	4. Held Captive

**Heart Held Captive

* * *

Summary:**

**He was only suppose to held her captive until she heals Orochimaru's arms. That's her only use. She means nothing more to him. But why is it that each and everyday he sees her sulking in a corner(haha, she's held captive!), somethings tingling in his heart. Was it guilt for leaving her? Hurting her? Or much worse...the weakness called...love. What's he to do when he founds out Orochimaru has other plans for her, a new body perhaps?  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

**Crappy Disclaimer, this will be my last disclaimer, so...tata! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Held Captive**

Sakura was exhausted and panting, Sasuke was the same. Their battle was fierce.

"I can kill you know Sakura. I _crave_ to see your blood flow." Sasuke whispered at her ear, blood lust evident on his face, his crimson eyes spinning madly.

He was mad.

"Keep dreaming Uchiha. I can kill you now. And since you don't want to surrender, I am given the permission to kill you. I can make you feel intense pain for days, hours, months, years! With my medical abilities, I can make your body bleed internally and eat you from the inside out!" Sakura stated.

Sasuke was surprised by this side of Sakura. And he didn't like it at all. Her coldness. He _hated_ it.

"Oh?"

"Stop mocking me!" Sakura screamed, filling up her fist with chakra she charged at Sasuke. He barely missed it.

_If that hit me, I'm dead._ Sasuke thought. Reminding himself not to get hit by Sakura's punches.

"Chaaaa!" she screamed as she tried to punch Sasuke again. ach.They were so fast you couldn't probably see them.

"Ahhhh!" Neji screamed out as Suigetsu thrust his sword in his leg, immobilizing him.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Neji-kun! Neji-kun! Ne..." Sakura couldn't finish what she was saying as Sasuke hit her in the neck.

_It's just like before...when he left...he's going to leave me again._

"You know Sakura, you had the brains, you just used your heart."_  
_

Those were her last thoughts as she fully became unconscious. But this time, Sasuke won't leave her.

He'll bring her with him. Sasuke carried Sakura. He looked at Suigetsu, signalling him to go.

"Uchiha! Gah! Fucking let go of her!" Neji screamed out while lying in his stom 

"Why should I Hyuuga? Jealous?" Sasuke sneered. Tightening his arms around Sakura.

"Let go of her!"

"What if I don't? Tell you this, how about if we _share?_ After I'm done with her, I'll give her to you." Sasuke said, licking Sakura's earlobe. Arousing Neji's anger.

"Fucking let go of her!" Neji screamed out.

"Let's leave him, this is too cheesy. Besides, Karin here is heavy. I can't carry her forever." Suigetsu complaine. Sasuke just 'Hned' and left, Suigetsu following him, leaving behind a battered up Neji.

"Sa...ku...ra..." were Neji's last words, as he too, became unconscious.

-

-

-

Sasuke stared at the lake in front of them. The sun was setting and they were too tired so they have to set up camp. He deeply thought about Sakura being Neji's. It wasn't true isn't it?

Ugh. Why was he thinking these thoughts anyway. Not like he'd care. Does he care?

Sasuke shook his head in annoyance, here it goes again. The same feeling he felt almost 8 years ago. The feeling of guilt, doubt, confusion...and...

_Weakness._

Sasuke shook his head once again.

"Mhm.." Sakura mumbled in her sleep, catching Sasuke's attention. The night was still. The sound of the crickets were heard. The refreshing scent of the trees filled the atmosphere. The wind was just right, while the moonlight against the lake was beautiful.

In short, the scenery was just plain breath taking.

"Nechi..Mff..Baka...Ne..ji." Sakura mumbled once again. And this time, it really caught Sasuke's attention.

He felt a pang of pain in his chest. Why was she mumbling about Neji!? Wait, why is he so affected anyway!?

"Neji...baka...mff..ummm...Neji...kun...sa...su...mfff...ke..." Sakura mumbled again. Sakura wanted sake? (oh sasuke, you're so hopeless, she wants sasuke!)

Sasuke stared at her porcelain face with a few cuts and bruises. He noticed the few locks that fell on her face, making her more elegant and delicate. He gently swifted it away with a finger.

She was so delicate. Her skin glowed under the moon light. Sasuke stared at her with his onyx eyes. Sakura gently opened her eyes without Sasuke noticing it. Their eyes met in contact. They stared. It was like Sakura was drowning in Sasuke's beautiful onyx orbs.

After some staring, the two were brought back to the real world and hid their faces, while hearing snickers from Suigetsu mumbling something about being in love. Sasuke glared at him while Sakura simply ignored him, keeping quiet like the night.

"Eat." Sasuke said plainly, shoving the fish beside her. Sakura looked at it as if inspecting it.

"There's no poison." Sasuke said again. Sakura just nodded, not looking at him.

Slowly, she took the fish and took the bite, after a few chews, she bean eating it, or...maybe ravishing it all.

"Puh-leaze. That's why no one likes you! You eat like a PIG!" an oh so familiar and annoying voice interrupted Sakura's feast.

Sakura ignored it and kept on eating.

_How dare she ignore me! _Karin seethed.

"Hey piggy! Don't ignore me! Hey!!!" Karin shouted at her ear, the two men were left watching in amusement on how Sakura finished 3 fishes already so fast and how she could ignore Karin so calmly. If they were in her position, they must have sent Karin flying away or stapled her mouth shut because of her loudness.

Sakura was almost at wit's end because of Karin practically screaming at her ear.

"You want me to pay attention to you? Fine!" Sakura said suddenly to Karin. Karin was surprised at Sakura's sudden reaction. But kept quiet by the tone of her voice.

"You're annoying. Always following Sasuke or some other guy while confessing your love to them. Get a new hobby, it makes you look desperate and retarded." Karin glared at Sakura.

"You're too loud you woke up the dead. Your voice is annoying. You're weak. I can't imagine the humiliation of your team mates when you got knocked-out by Neji with just one punch. Weak. I have no time for people who are like me before. I'll go to the stream nearby. Don't follow me. I won't escape." Sakura finished coldly, dusting her clothes then walked away to the stream.

Karin was shocked by Sakura's words. And it also made an impact on Sasuke. It was like he saw himself in Sakura. Was he always this cold to her? He noticed the sentence where Sakura said something about hating people like her before. Does she still think she's weak? _That's what you said to her a while ago in your fight._

He was troubled on how cold she was. She was like a marionette. Like Itachi. Like him. Without thinking, he followed Sakura to the streams.

-

-

-

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be _

_Feeling so faithless lost under the surface _

_Don't know what you're expecting of me _

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes _

_(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone) _

_Every step I take is another mistake to you _

_(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone) _

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there _

_I've become so tired so much more aware _

_I've becoming this all I want to do _

_Is be more like me and be less like you _

_Can't you see that you're smothering me _

_Holding too tightly afraid to lose control _

_Cause everything that you thought I would be _

_Has fallen apart right in front of you _

_(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone) _

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you _

_(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone) _

_And every second I waste is more than I can take _

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there _

_I've become so tired so much more aware _

_I've becoming this all I want to do _

_Is be more like me and be less like you _

_And I know _

_I may end up failing too _

_But I know _

_You were just like me with someone disappointed in you _

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there _

_I've become so tired so much more aware _

_I've becoming this all I want to do _

_Is be more like me and be less like you _

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there _

_Is everything what you want me to be _

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there _

_Is everything what you want me to be_

Sakura sighed as she cleared up her minds about the earlier discussion. She soaked herself in the cold water, not shivering nor fidgeting. She was numb. She inhaled all the air she can as she tried to relieve herself. Not noticing the figure that was watching her from the dark.

* * *

**Yes! I've finally finished it! Haha. I hope you liked it! The song was Numb by Linkin Park. And no, it does NOT belong to me. )**

** Sakuraharuno0923  
**


End file.
